


Vow

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Twitter: Kylux Kink Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Promise of Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Another fill!This one for some innocent blood play between Kylo and Hux.A little blood, an unexpected blow job.Just a usual shift on The Supremacy.





	Vow

It happened so fast that Hux didn't have a chance, he met the durasteel floor flat on his face when Snoke pushed him to the ground without warning. The General was unable to move in time, his hands useless at his sides.

Snoke's hologram vanished and the officers on the bridge made themselves busy with something else, _anything _else. Hux was silently thankful for that when he got to his feet and stood tall yet again and strode out of the command center.

He was bleeding, he wasn't sure where it was coming from; his nose, his lip, all his knew was that he tasted blood at the back of his throat and on his tongue.

Measured, unaffected steps took him from his command post, through the halls of The Supremacy. He knew he had to see Snoke face to face, something he never enjoyed but after Starkiller, things were a lot worse. Nothing good usually came from an audience with Supreme Leader Snoke.

Ren stalked the halls, barked at officers if they so much tilted their heads in his direction. He enjoyed the safety of his mask but it never stopped the onslaught. He felt every emotion, heard every thought. It was distracting, irritating, annoying… until –

Until…

Ren turned a corner and Hux came into view. Odd, Ren had been able to smell something, even with the mask in place. It surprised the Knight that the scent was coming off of Hux. The General had his back towards Ren, unaware of the Knight's presence.

Of course, that wasn't until Ren slammed him against the wall.  
  
_What now?_ Hux thought silently as he gazed to where he guessed Ren's eyes were through the visor of his mask. A bloody face thanks to Snoke, and a bruised back thanks to Ren.

"You're bleeding," the comment took Hux off guard. Even with the vocoder, Ren sounded, different. Hux internally shook his head, perhaps he had a concussion. That was the only thing that made sense.

"Very observant Lord Ren."

Hux readied himself for another assault, even more so when Ren raised his hands. The strike never came, Ren wasn't pulling back to assault Hux, he was disengaging his mask.

No matter how many times Hux had seen this, though only a handful of times, it always grabbed his attention. The complex mechanisms in the faceplate alone, the way inky hair fell from… those eyes.

It was the eyes that caught Hux in the hallway, Ren's eyes were, different. The expression of his face, different.

Before Hux could take his next breath, Ren had leaned in closer and darted out his tongue to drag along Hux's skin; below his nose, above his chin. For a genius, Hux was struck dumb for a few glorious moments.

The blood.  
Ren was licking the blood from his face.

"Who did this to you?" Ren asked as he finished a long lick and dared to look Hux in the eyes.

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes."

Ren pushed more of his bulk against Hux and Hux was sure he'd meld into the steel walls.

"Stars, Hux. You, your blood. It's delicious. _You _are delicious."

Now Hux believed Ren was losing it. Without a second thought Hux fisted a gloved hand in Ren's hair and tugged, _hard_, "then I suggest you savour every drop…"

The lights flickered.  
The walls vibrated.  
Ren growled.

"Careful Ren," Hux warned like he had many times before, "Behave. Control yourself."

Ren pulled away from Hux, his eyes completely black, his olive skin flushed. Then, Ren dropped to his knees. Hux's body had an immediate reaction to that. There was no denying it.

Hux let go of Ren's hair, he had to have been dreaming, or in medbay. The concussion. Right. That was what this was. 

Ren unzipped Hux's trousers, pulled out his cock, licked, sucked, bobbed and _moaned_.

Hux was not in medbay.

Everything had happened so fast and Hux did not want this part to end too quickly. But fuck, Ren was _talented_ and he was pulling, tugging at Hux's orgasm with each slide of that sinful, plush mouth.

"Ren… Ren… R-" Hux tried to warn him but Ren ignored it, he only reaction was to take the entirety of Hux down his throat and swallow.

Hux had no chance.

He bit at the gloved hand not at the back of Ren's head and he came with a soft cry and a soft whine.

Ren made sure to swallow down every, single drop.  
  
And he vowed that Snoke would pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for once again checking out a little fic and for all the comments and kudos!
> 
> As always, my little disclaimer: please excuse my imperfect grammar and punctuation and my tense shifts.


End file.
